The Boys Only Diner
by canadianvickymonsoon
Summary: The hotest boys at Sakuras school all work part-time at the coolest diner around. One day out of the blue shes asked to work there! How will she get along which the guys? What effects will this have on her at school? SasxSak other pairings
1. Chapter 1

The school bell rang, signing the end of school. The hallways quickly filled up with noisy teenagers talking about how lame the last class was and what they were going to do at the weekend.

One of the students named Sakura Haruno was at her locker waiting for her friends to arrive. She was an average student in school getting B's in most classes except math which she was failing and art where she was one of the best in the class.

She leaned back on her locker blowing a bit of pink hair out of her face when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Hey Sakura! Gees, was last class boring or what! I swear if I have to listen to Mr Sarutobi ramble about World War 1 again I'm going to go crazy!" Ino wined.

Ino was Sakuras best friend, they had known each other since little school and although they always got into petty fights it was always forgiven and forgotten by the next day. She had long blond hair tied back in a ponytail, she was wearing three-quarter length blue jeans and a purple tank-top.

Sakura giggled a little at Ino's comment when someone leaned there head on her shoulder, but not surprising her.  
"Hi Tenten" Sakura said and got a grunt in return. Tenten had chocolate brown hair up in two buns; she had a green Chinese styled top on with dark brown corduroy shorts that cut off just below the knee.

"The day is over right? I can't handle anymore lessons" the last three worlds where started out like she was having trouble specking them.

"Yes Tenten it's the weekend tomorrow" Ino said trying to cheer her up but only another grunt was herd form Sakuras shoulder.

Sakura smile. "Hey just think Tenten you get to sleep-in tomorrow!" Tentens head suddenly shot up with a big grin across her face.

"Your right Sakura! That means I can stay up late watching movies and going on my laptop!!" she then signed in a dreamy was. Ino and Sakura just giggled at their friends sudden mood change.

"H-hi everyone, I hoped you all had a nice last lesson." Said Hinata, who had just arrived.

Ino was about to go on a rant about how her last lesson was such a bore and Mr Sarutobi should get a personality. Then Sakura put her hand to Ino's mouth.

"Oh you know the usual Hinata." She's said with a sign. Hinata had a blue stripy top with sleeves that came to below her elbow and normal blue jeans.

Ino's eyes suddenly widened and snatched Sakuras hand away at the sight of the most popular boys walking down the hall. All girls turn their attention onto the small group of boys, the young man in the middle was Sasuke Uchiha he had navy-black hair the stuck up at the back with onyx eyes, he had a black/gray biker jacked with a hood, unzipped with a white t-shirt that had a newspaper design on and to finish it off, navy blue jeans. To his left was Naruto leaning his arm on his shoulder talking to him with a great big grin plastered on his face, Naruto had was wearing a orange top with a black zip hoody and dark blue jeans his hair was a bright blonde, yellow colour.

Before the girls could even get a chance to look at the other boys who were , Neji Hyuga whom is Hinata cousin, Kiba Inuzuka who always had his pet dog Akamaru with him despite the school rules and Shikamaru Nara who was a lazy ass but still the smarts person in school, he often corrected his least favourite teacher. And closely followed was Choji and although he wasn't popular he was always by Shikamarus side since there where little.

They all disappeared from sight as a swarm of fan girls surrounded them screaming at them about their undying love, for mostly Sasuke. The group quickly sped by leaving a small trail of dust and the hallway was empty again besides the four girls as before.

They all looked slightly amazed at the scene that just happened.

"I-I kinda feel sorry for them, always being surrounded like that" Hinata said in her usually timid voice.  
Tenten crossed her arms "I don't, I bet they like all the attention"

"W-well Neji often complains about it" Hinata said trying to defend her cousin.

Sakura put a thumb and finger to her chin and narrowed her eyes "you know I don't remember Neji ever specking; at all" there was a short silence as everyone thought when a burst of laughter came from everyone, it was true none of them besides Hinata had ever heard him talk before. Even though Tenten had most of the same classes with him as they were in the year above.

"So what's everyone doing to night, 'cause if your free I was thinking we could all go see that new comedy that's come out and then got out for dinner, maybe at, um the diner?" Ino asked trying to be innocent and battering her eyelashes .

The other girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes they know the only reason Ino wanted to go to the diner was because thoughts popular boys worked there .They know Ino had a crush on Shikamaru although she had never mention it and Ino would never, in a millions years confess about it.

Hinata was the first to agree and although Hinata never told them they were 100% sure she had a crush on Naruto duw to her never being abale to look at him without blushing .

Tenten and Sakura agreed as well only because that diner did serve the best food in town.

"So we will all meet at the bus stop to catch the 5.40 bus that will get us there in time for the 6.20 showing,' Sakura said giving the plan 'that will give us enough time to get the tickets and for Tenten to chose what she wants to eat" they all laugh and Tenten added in a cute winy voice

"ya well it's such a big candy store, I can't help it" and pouting with her arms crossed.

Sakura just walked in her front door "Mom Dad I'm home!" she called

"I'm in the kitchen sweetie!" her mother called back. Entering the kitchen she saw her mother sitting at the kitchen table doing a crossword puzzle.

"Hey mom, where's dad?" Sakura asked. Her mother stopped what she was doing and looked at Sakura then spoke in a harsh voice

"your father is _working_ late again". Her mother was never very good at lying to her and she had started to stop trying when Sakura was around 14. Both her parents where having affairs but they refused to get divorced , whenever they were in the same room they always argued and it always hurt Sakura although she would never show it.

Also Sakura had decide that she would find out who her parents were sleeping with so that she could see if there were good enough for her parent. Her mother had recently gotten a new guy and knew that her mother really like him because her good moods or he was just really good at pushing all the right buttons in bed. Sakura did mind that her parents had a sex life and in some strange was it made her feel better that it wasn't with each other.

After the movie.....

The girls walked the short distance from the mail to the diner. They walked into see that it was quite empty to their surprise only 3 booths were filled. Usually the whole place was jam pack of giggling girls with going goo-goo eyes over the boys. They were fairly relived knowing that they would get served quite quickly. Sitting at a booth they looked at the menu.

"What's everyone getting?"Sakura asked  
"burger." They all said in unison

"So who do you want to serve us?" Ino whispered to her friends, who all blushed a little.

"Hey, what can I get you?" The girls looked up and saw Sasuke there in a white top with note pad and pen in hand. They had to all agree that Sasuke was very handsome.

He started to get slightly irritated at them staring, he was about to ask again when Sakura started to give him the orders

"4 cheese burgers, one with bacon, another with no mustered and tomatoes and a side order of onion rings,"

"You do know that onion rings come with the burger already" Sasuke said looking down at the note pad still writing the order down

"ya" Sakura said, as if what Sasuke just said was the dumbest thing ever.

"Hn, and to drink?"

"4 chocolate milk shakes thanks" he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Gees Sakura, you could have been a little nicer to one of the hottest guys at school you know!" Ino said in a harass whisper.

"I'm just treading him like I would with any other waiter. So you only think he's 'one of the hottest guys in school' then, how do you think is the hottest?" Sakura said looking at Ino out of the corner of her eye.  
Ino blushed a deep red and turned away from Sakura, while crossing her arms, "well I,, um, hm, it's not of your business billboard-brow"

Sakura grinned evilly at her " you know I'll get it out of you sooner or later Ino-pig"

Sasuke just walked back to the counter and put in the order to Shikamaru then turn to see his friends staring at him, he raised an eyebrow "what?"

"Wow I don't believe it Sasuke,' Naruto said in a mixture of amazement and disbelief 'there's actually a girl that doesn't have the hots for you".

Just then the door open and a man with silver hair and a mask walked in. "hey Kakashi! Your way later than normal!" Naruto yelled at his boss who made his way to the counter.

"Well you see' Kakashi started to say with a smile you could see from under the mask and a hand rubbing the back of his head 'there was this old lady crossing the street and a huge bird stole her bag, so I naturally ran after the bird to get it back only to be beaten to it by Guy and then having to listen to one of his "youthful" rants." Kakashi said.

Naruto just looked at him in disbelief "that's the biggest bull I've ever heard!!" Naruto turned around to help Sasuke give the girls the chocolate milk shakes.  
Kakashi turned to watch them and was about to say something else when he saw Sakura sitting with 3 other girls, without another word he headed to the kitchen and went through a door that took him up stairs to his office. Sitting down behind his desk "_I don't believe it, that definitely her, that's definitely Sakura Haruno_"

Back downstairs, "gees what was that about?' Naruto whispered to Sasuke 'it was like he just saw a ghost or something"  
Sasuke didn't reply but agreed there was something up with Kakashi and it was something to do with one of thoughts girls.

"Hey stop staring into space you two and serve the food,' Shikamaru said plainly to them and then under his breath 'god you guys are so troublesome". With that Naruto and Sasuke took 2 plates each and gave it to the girls.

"Gosh I'm full!" Tenten said leaning back in her set.

"If you give me the money I'll go pay now" Sakura kindly offered. They all gave her some money and she went up to the till.  
She waited a second for Sasuke to walk over with their order, he typed it into the till "$32.28" he said blankly. She paid and walked back over to her friends.

"Shall we go?" Sakura asked grabbing her bag unaware of her purse falling out. They all agreed and left heading back to the bus stop. They waited a few minutes before a bus pulled up they all grabbed their return tickets.

"Aah. I can't find my purse!" Sakura said wale rummaging through her bag.

"Do you think at you dropped it somewhere?" Hinata ask

"You took it out at the diner, do you think you left it there?" Tenten asked

"Maybe, I'll go back and look before it closes."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Ino asked about to get off the bus.

"No its fine I'll just get the next bus."

"Hey are you kids gonna get on or not!" the bus driver said a bit annoyed.

"I'll call you guys later" Sakura said just before she stared to head back to the diner. The bus doors closed and drove away. She frowned a little at her stupidity.

She reached the diner to see a closed sign and the door was locked but lights where still on so she stared to knock on the door. Three figures appeared from the kitten door it was Naruto, Sasuke and the older silvered haired man that Naruto was yelling at earlier.

"Don't bother opening it... I bet it's just another fan girl who wants to ask one of us out" Sasuke said heading behind the counter. But it was too late Naruto had already opened the door.

"Ah, thank you, um I'm sorry to bother you but ("_here it comes, I bet she's ganna ask one of us out_" Sasuke thought.) I think that I might have left my purse here and well without it I can't get home" Sakura said smiling sweetly.  
Sasuke just looked at her a bit dumb struck but not showing it.

Still smiling she walked over to the table she and her friends where sitting at and looked around and Naruto started to help, he got onto his hands and knees and looked under the table  
"Hey I think I found it, is this it"  
*bash*  
"Oh my gosh are you ok?!" Sakura asked Naruto who was holding his head in pain, Kakashi and Sasuke just rolled their eyes at Narutos dumbness.

Naruto lookup at Sakura smiling with watery eyes holding his head in one hand and her purse in another, she took with a grateful smile.  
"Thank you Naruto" she said getting up and holding a hand out to help Naruto up, he took it. He had a giant grin on his face

"So you know my name".

"Well yes, you are kinda the most popular people in school' with that Narutos smirk grow wider 'plus it's on your name tag" she said giving it a little flick. Narutos smirk instantly faded into a shy smile. "Well thank you again" she said turning around and walking to the door.

"Your name is Sakura Haruno, right?" Kakashi finally spoke, Sakura turn around with a confused look on her face.  
"Yes, but how do you know my name?" Kakashi just narrowed his eye, and looked at her. She looked back at him confused and tilted her head, she was about to ask him something when he said "Would you like a job hear?"


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for the long wait! i didnt think it was that long scine i added it lol :P anyway so hears the next chapter! injoy XD**

**Disclamier- i can't remember if i put this in my last chapter but I DON'T OWN NARUTO (wish i did though)**

--Disclaimer

Chapter 2

Sakura was just looking blankly at Kakashi for a few moments when she blinked and shock her head from side to side "W------what?" Sakuras asked stuttering even worse than Hinata.

Kakashi just smiled and look at her then to Naruto and Sasuke who's mouths where hitting the floor. He looked back at Sakura who was now looking at him as if she was trying to read his mind. He smiled at her and started to rub the back of his head  
"well you see; Neji is going to stop working here for a bit because he has important exams this year that he has to work hard to get a good grade to be able to go to his fancy college.' He looked around see that they were buying his story so far ' Also all my staff are boys that are bring in a lot of young ladies but they don't seem to buy much and with a pretty girl like yourself we should get some more young men and men eat more." Kakashi said in-a-matter-of-fact voice.

He saw Sakura had loosened up a bit but didn't look totally convinced with what he had just said.  
"I think that I should be going know, before i miss the last bus.' Sakura turned around and walked towards the door. She was half was out the door when she stopped and look back at Kakashi. She tilted her head and smiled sweetly. 'I'll think about your offer" and with that she left.

Kakashi sigh and turned to see that Naruto and Sasuke where staring at him both with blank expressions.

Sakura was walking back to the bus stop a little confused about what had just happened. She was thinking really hard about the job offer and whether she should take it.

But she was thinking even harder about how that man knew her name. She was looking into her past and scanning all the faces trying to see if his face fit in any ware.

Coming to a blank she wandered if maybe one of her parents asked, probably more like bribed, him to give her a job there.  
Her parents had a disagreement, about wheatear she should get a job or not a few months back, to her surprise her father was agents the idea and made the argument that she should study or have fun in her spare time and not be bogged down with unnecessary problems. But her mother though it would be better to get a job and valuable life experiences.  
That quarrel lasted longer than most and Sakura got bored of listing at the top of the stairs and left before they gave up, one of her parents had won are god forbid came to an agreement.

So was it her mother who asked this man to give her a job or did her father change his mind, not wanting to admit he was wrong, and ask this man in secret?

So many questions where know entering her mind that she did notices where she was going in till it was too late and walked straight into a poll. She fell to the ground out of shock more than anything else. Holding her face in pain and cursing herself for her stupidity,

"Jez what a stupid place to put a poll." She said making it sound like it was all the polls fault and not her being lost in thought.

"That's not far, I'm sure if the poll would have moved it could have." Came a deep voice.

She inwardly cursed again for someone seeing her do something so stupid. Looking up she saw a red headed boy around her age, he offered a hand to help her up and she took it grateful.

"Thanks" Sakura softly smiled although it hurt a little "I'll be off then" she turn and started to walk away. She got a few metres away before the red heard boy spoke again

"Its late' he posed but Sakura turned to listen staring blankly at him 'and seeing as you seem kinda dumb' now glaring at him for that remark 'perhaps i should make sure to get to, wherever your going safely"

"thanks, that _would _have been kind of you if you hadn't called me dumb and anyways I'm just walking to the bus stop"

"You mean that one?" he pointed behind him to a bus shelter, her bus stop.

'_Damn that guy'_ she thought. She glared at the bus stop and then at him and sighed, and made her way back.  
As soon as she past him, he started walking in the same direction.

"Let me guess, someone moved the bus stop too?" he mocked. Once reaching the bus shelter she sat on the little plastic bench and he leaned on the wall.  
She was silently praying that she didn't miss the last bus hoping she wouldn't have to wait too long before it came, if at all. And so she wouldn't have to stay with this red hair boy any longer than necessary.

Said boy then made a snorting noise, the kind where he was stopping a laugh from surfacing. Turning her head and looking at him as if he was crazy and for all she knew he was..? not wanting to make conversation, in case he insulted her again which would result with him getting a black eye, she did not speck and turned her head way from him. But to her disappointment the boy spoke  
"So dumb-bow, do you go to Konoha High school?"

Sakura hesitated before she spoken turning fully towards him "Dumb-bow? Serially? That was the best you could come up with?" now looking at him thinking that he was crazy foreshore.

Before either could get another word in a bus pulled up and Sakura didn't hesitate to get on. Looking behind her she notes' that he wasn't getting on she simply said "Yes" before the bus doors closed and began to pull away.

The red hair boy didn't give any sine that he heard her but Sakura believed that she saw his eyes grow a little brighter. This boy was defiantly creeping her out.

Sakura was now standing in front of her house; both her mothers and fathers cars were in the driveway, slowly making her way to the front door she heard her parents fighting again.

She hesitated in front of the door with her keys in hand, trying to finger out the best plan to get in. If she entered the front door she would either get in unnoticed or be dragged into the argument being forested to chose a site.

Or she could go through the back gate and try to climb up to her back window, but the last time she did that it didn't work so well and she had a brose on the side of her stomach for a few weeks. She decided to take the saver option and chose to go through the mini assault course to her back window.

Leaving the porch to the side gate, which opened to a narrow path, that took you to her mother's well maintain garden. She dragged one of the tall garbage bins and pushed it to the side of the house next to their kitchen extension. Using the side of the fence as a step to climb on top the tall bin she could now stand on top of it, so she could pull herself up to this part of roof.

Now sitting balanced on the small triangular roof equal to the 1st floor she signed happily that she actually left her window open. All she had to do now was unhook the window so it would open fully and she could climb in. that wasn't too difficult and she smiled in relief that she hadn't fallen off the roof again or the wind blowing the window shut on her when she was only haft way through again, as she stepped onto the chair **strategically** placed under the window.

Soon after that she let her parent know she was home by playing music loud enough to drown out there raised voices and feel asleep on her soft double bed.

Morning came to soon for Sakura, she wanted to just roll over and go back to sleep but her room was to bright with the morning sun shining through her window.  
Reluctantly Sakura crawled out of her soft worm bed and headed for the kitchen she expected to see her mother but she was not there only a note on the contour saying she had some 'earns' to do and she would be home later that 'afternoon/evening'.

Sakura smiled sadly a little after reading the note. Her mother was even bad a lying on paper, she would usually tell her everything she was doing in her scruffy hand writing with little smiley face at the end of the written rant.

Sakura sighed and help herself to some breakfast, sitting at the table she turned on the TV to pass the time.

Just as Sakura finished her food and was thinking of what she could to for the rest of the day the phone rang scaring Sakura, it was louder than normal she thought but it was really because her house was so quite that she could hear the clock tic from the other room. She answered it and heard Inos girly voice on the other side.

"Good morning Sakura-chan" Ino practically screamed.  
"Hey girly" Sakura replied "what do you won't" Although Sakura couldn't see her friend she knew she was glaring.  
"_I'm fine, thanks for asking'_ Ino said **sarcastically**, Ino knowing Sakura so well and that the only think that her and Tenten really have in common was that they have a shore fuse when their tired, after a long pose Ino continued 'yes, well, anyway there's a shoes sale down at the"  
"yes meet you at the bus stop in 30 minutes" and with that Sakura hung up the phone.

She didn't bother to ask Ino to call Tenten because it was still before 10 in the morning and Tenten would kill anyone that woke her up before 11 on a Saturday.

And Hinata would be busy at her weekend school, everyone felt sorry for Hinata and her crazy father who pushed her to do as many activities as possible, this month it was violin, tennis and extra English lessons. But she would be finished by 1pm and meet up with her friends to cool off and do something that a _normal_ teen would do. Like eat ice-cream on the coldest day of the year or chose where they would go over the summer vacation by randomly pointing at a place on a map.

Sakura ready to go check if she had forgotten anything before leaving and headed to the bus stop near her house. She was so happy that there was a shoe sell, she wasn't a totally girly girl like Ino but she loved shoe, whenever she was depressed she would shop because when she shopped everything seemed better but if she got cloths she would very probably shrink in the wash, especially if it was her mother doing it when she felt all domestic and what not and if she got food it would make her fat but when she wears a nice pair of shoes it made her feel _better_.

She then walked into something, snapping out of her day dream she felt something warm on her forehead.  
"You she be more careful" came a slightly familiar voice. She gentle moved her head to see, the one and the one and only Sasuke uhica with his blank expression on her. He then slowly removed his hand from her head.

"Wow" He rolled his eyes at this now regretting helping the girl " that was close!" she turn to him with a smile " that would have been two in a row" her smile grow a little bigger and his expression turn into a confused frown " ha-ha i wake into a poll yesterday as well, just after i left the diner," her face fell a little " the second time" but just as soon as it fell it was as bright as it was before " thanks for the help. Have a nice day" and with that she turned on her heal and started to walk away.

But before he could stop himself he ask a question that wasn't really any of his business.  
"Are you thinking about taking Kakashis job offer?"

When she hear this she stopped dead in her tracks. A light breeze make her hair sway and she turn to look at him but her face was completely blank, which stunned him a little because although he didn't know this girl whenever he saw her she always had a smile on her face.

"Maybe' she practically whispered, her eyes narrowed 'if only to find his true intentions". And in a blink of an eye she had a smile on her face again "anyway thanks again, see you around Sasuke-san" she said wall walking away

_"What's with that girl?"  
_"Yo teme, what are you doing we were mean to meet 20 minute ago, god i hope you're not turning into Kasashi!' *smack* 'what the hell was that for! What did i do to deserve that, you're so mean to me!" Naruto wined.

"I did it to make you shut up but it annoyingly it didn't work so next time' he turn to Naruto giving him an ice cool glare 'I'll have to hit you harder" a mouse squeak came from Naruto.

--

"Hiya Sakura!" Ino said with a big grin on her face  
"Good morning " Sakura said just realising what she had just said to Sasuke. And regretting it.

----------

**so how did you like it? please tell me :) this chapter was a bit better but i dont think it had as many mistakes as the last one lol please read and review/ reveiw (which way round is it?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**yay! my fastest ever update...seeing as this is only my second ever update i dont feel as proude... but yay new chapter! i tired to make this chapter funny and serisous but well... read it!!**

******And i have to thank my lovely editer and very good friend Harley-chan it took her long enough but the brillent work she did was worth the wait :D (not tell her i said that, she'll think its a get out jail free card)**

**  
****Disclamier: i dont own Naruto (if i did Sakura would be secertly related to a member if the Akatsuki.... :P)**

**Chapter 3**

"These shoes are $300 Ino!" Sakura said load enough for the whole store to hear.  
"I know" Ino said shocked "Let's buy them!"  
"No way! There not even that good looking!"

"Ya your right" Ino giggled "the 6 pairs that I've chosen to get will just have to be enough for today."  
Sakura rolled her eyes  
"Were meeting the others in 20minutes, I think it be a good idea to pay for these and go to meet them"  
"Ok" Ino replied all giddy

The sells assistance gave them evil looks when scanning the shoes. Her look making Ino snap "What?"

"Nothing." The sells assistance said all perky and fake. "there lovely shoes, you must have a very well paying job" she said with her fake smile  
"Actually I don't have a job" Ino said with an even faker smile "you see, I have no reason to get up early on the weekends and watch other people enjoying themselves while I sit behind a counter and count my tips"

Taking her bags and flipping her hair over her shoulder she walked out the shop with her head held high. Sakura and the sales assistance were completely speechless and all Sakura could do was give her an apologetic look.

It didn't take long for Sakura to catch up with Ino who was on her way to the coffee shop at the top of the restaurant area.

---

"You know what that diner needs?" Sakura looked at Ino from the corner of her eye "a V.I.P room for people who just want coffee"

"You don't like coffee" Sakura bluntly stated

"Humph you know what I mean Pinky;" Ino said rolling her eyes "Oh look it's your mom."

"Hmm" Sakura replied not really caring that her mother was out shopping.

"I think she's with your dad" Sakura's ears suddenly shot up "I can't see him though just an arm she's clinging to."

Ok there was no way that was her dad purely due to the fact that they were touching. She moved so fast that before she knew what she was doing, she was leaning over Ino to look over the side of the railing to get a better view of her mother and her new mysteries man.

'_Damn I can't see him'_ _  
_  
"I wish when I get married my husband will be as sexy as your dad" Ino winked

"Ewww Ino that just plan gross! Please don't share those types of thoughts with me! Especially if there about my dad!"

Leaning back Sakura couldn't help think about the new man in her mother's life. It made her happy that her mother was happy because the past few months she seemed to get more depressed and started taking the things her father said to her seriously, which was very unlike her. She started thinking about what Ino said and if she would end up marrying someone like her father.  
They were in love at the beginning but over the years they had grown further apart and the love they'd once shared turned to hatred and loneliness. What if she ended up marrying someone that she was in love with only to grow further apart until all the love they had for each other vanished and the only way that she could fill the empty void was to sleep around with man after man.

Ino realised the depressed face on Sakura, which made her worry. She had no idea what she said that could have made her mind go into a depressed melt down and she needed to think of something that could snap her out of it and make her smile again. She wasn't thinking hard enough and just said the first thing that came to mind.

"I like Shikamaru!" Crap what did she just say! Her biggest secret blurted out just to snap her friend out of her deep depressing thoughts.

Wow Sakura thought. She must have been totally out of it to get Ino to admit that. She felt slightly bad for making her friend worry so much about her.  
Now she had to think fast. Should she say:  
A) that she already knew and it was totally obvious  
B) that she had no idea and is completely surprised  
or C) pretend that she didn't hear and continue like casual?

"Sakura did you hear me?" Ino said in a timid voice.

"Yeah Ino I heard, and I kind of already thought so."

"OH and I thought I hid it so well" Ino said sarcastically.

"Oh well now you've ruined it! I thought we were finally going to have a long heart to heart!"

"Well for that you'd need to find one!"

"That's so cruel!"

"So what! Anyway you need to get a crush! Like the way I have a crush on Shikamaru"

"You and half of the girls in school"

"Shhh" Sakura rolled her eyes "Anyways you need to have an eye on one of the guys too"

"Well I think Sasuke…"

"No he doesn't count **_all _**the girls school, hell **_all_** the girls Konoha thinks he's **_hot" _**Sakura just gave Ino tired eyes, she was totally sick of the guy talk, its they only subject that just keep coming up. Now thinking of a new subject to talk about in till Tenten and Hinata turned up.

"Do you really believe in what you said to the shoes sales girl?"

"What? That having a job was a waste of time?" Sakura nodded "Well it depends really, on what the job is, would I get along with the other people working there? And most importantly how much I get paid, anyway I don't need a job, papa still pays for all my things." She said brightening on the last part.

"But don't you ever want to make it out on your own? Feel like you have a purpose, even if it's just washing dished and wiping table?"  
Ino notes Sakura was becoming depressed again. Something was really wrong with her today.

"Sakura what's gotten into you? If you feel sorry for the girl I was rude to she had it coming to her. And you're destined to do more than just wash dishes and wipe tables." Sakuras eyebrows moved into a confused look.

"Did you just say something nice about me?"

"Yes! I am capable of being a nice person once in a while" Ino whined crossing her arms and looking away with a sour expression.

Sakura leaned back on the purple velvet cough " I was offered a job yesterday" Ino turn her head not overly interested in this subject but noted that Sakuras lips were in a thin line, her face growing paler as she turned her head to look Ino in the eyes. "At; The boys diner"

Ino's mouth hit the floor "OH MY GOD" all heads turn in their direction, Ino didn't care about them but when she saw the lost look in her best friends eyes she instantly knew that there was more to the story, so she shut her mouth to let Sakura continue.

"The man that offer me the job knew my name"

"Ok, that is kind of creepy. Are you sure you don't know him from somewhere and simple forgot?"

"Maybe but I thought about it last night and I just don't know him" There was a long pause between them.

"Oh I know! Maybe he was looking for a new female employ so researched some candidates that he thought would be best and you won! Yay!" Ino said over excitedly.

"Maybe, but I can't help feel that there's something hidden beneath the job offer"

"Maybe he thinks your hot and wants to sleep with you" Ino added jokingly

"That's it!" Sakura practically screamed "SEX" again all the customers in the coffee shop heads turn in the direction of the two young girls sitting on the purple velvet cough at the end of the indoor balcony coffee shop.

"Sakura I have no idea what you're talking about, but I would advise you not to yell out the work 'sex' in a public area; especially somewhere that I really like to hang out in!" Ino harshly whispered.

"Sorry but light bulb just went off in my head, and they puzzle that is my life has gotten a new coroner" Sakura said super fast and overly perky.

"Sakura I do not understand the shit that is spewing from of your mouth and your freakish mood changes, gosh if I didn't know you any better I would you say you where on DRUGS!"

And once again the coffee shop crowed looked there way, you could only imagine the idea that these people had about their conversation, seeing as the only parts they could over hear were "oh my god/ sex/ drugs".

But luckily before Sakura could explain to Ino the entire truth, they were greeted by Tenten and Hinata.

The rest of the afternoon with her friends was eventful but carefree. It was just what she needed to forget about all the drama in her life. She was defiantly not wanting to go home so took the long route and walked with each of her friends to their home, This wasn't strange behaviour considering in the past few months home hadn't really felt like home. Today she took even longer then normal while her thoughts rolled over the idea of her mother and her new man, trying to think of the best way to confront her. Her parents were defiantly getting on her nerves.

When Sakura eventually arrived home neither of her parents cars were in the driveway even though it was well past 8 in the middle of October. Getting inside before the night got any colder Sakura saw a message on the answering machine Curious she pressed the play button.

"Hello Sakura, it's your father. I'm afraid that I'm going to be out of town again this weekend, John, you remember John right? He was at the bar-be-queue we had at the beginning of July, remember?" Sakura nodded at the mention. "Anyway he was meant to go to New York to see a client but has become ill, so at the last minute I ended up volunteering seeing as I've dealt with these clients before. If all goes well I'll be back on Tuesday. Talk to you later Saku-chan."

Sakura smiled at the end when she hear her nick-name but that was short lived when she realised that he didn't even bother to say anything about her mother. He didn't even bother to tell her to tell her mother he was going to be away.

Him being away again meant that her mother would pack a small bag and disappear to her man-toy's place or… well that was really the only thing she would do.

-----

1am and Sakura was still waiting for her mother to come home. Just as she decided that she would confront her in the morning her mother opened the door. "Sakura what are you doing up?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Can't it wait till morning I'm tired and want to go to sleep."

"I saw you today with your new toy!" Sakura wanted to yell at her mother but she had to handle this carefully or she'd never get any answers.

"You saw him?" her mother whispered, the look of worry on her face evident.

"Only his arm" Sakura admitted watching as her mother relaxed "Ino saw him, your lucky she just thought it was dad." Her mother stared at her and then made a move for stairs.

"Where are you going I'm not done with you?! What were you thinking parading around with him where anyone could have seen you? What would happen if dad found out?

"SHUT UP SAKURA!"

"No I'm not an ignorant little girl I have a right to know why my mother is destroying her marriage while fooling around with another man!" Sakura felt like crying but she needed to know, she had a right to know.

"You have no idea what I've had to put up with!" her mother screamed back her face turning a worrying shade of red. " My life was over the day I married your father and I'm sick of it. I want my own life and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you ruin this for me! I'm warning you now if you don't take control of your life and decide what you want your going to end up unhappy and bitter like me!" With those words ringing in Sakura's ears as her mother rushed past her and slammed the front door .

Sakura felt like crying and running off to Hinata's house like she always did. But the hour was too late and she didn't wont to wake her. She already used Hinata to much; she was the only person she told the whole truth to. Which meant Sakura was always unloading her problem onto her.

But her mother was right if she kept letting her parents manipulate and mould her life she would end up unhappy. So Sakura knew exactly what she was going to do. First thing in the morning she was going to go down to the Boys Diner and take the job.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ok so what did u think!!! do tell and be super nice please i have had a crappy week :P **


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanna say how sorry i am for not updating! I know its been so long that no one will have remembered my story but i do still feel really sorry about it.  
This hasnt been beta'd or edited cause my friend kinda just gave up on me so sorry if my grammar and spelling suck**

i dont own Naruto ( if i did Itachi would never have died, faked his death totally but never have been dead dead )

**Chapter 4**

Sakura stayed up all night, she was too existed about her 'could soon to be job' at the diner. But it was Sunday so it didn't open in till late in the morning and she didn't want to get there before it opened, standing outside looking like one of the 'fan stokers'. So she did anything to waste time but nothing seemed to make a dent in the clock.  
It had just turn 8:15am when she gave up and headed out. It would only take 20 to 30 minutes on the bus depending on the traffic, how many times the bus stopped and if anyone decides to drop all of their money on the buses floor. The last part has happened to Sakura many times which consequently made her late for class.  
Or she could walk which depending on the route and speed you walk it could take a minimum of an hour. But that you still make her arrive 15minutes before the diner opened. Nevertheless she decided that that was a good thing, Sakura was hoping she would catch That Man before he opened for customers.

It didn't feel like it took that long to get there but an hour had passed and she was waiting outside the diner like she intended to. It was colder that morning then it had been, showing that winter was just around the corner.  
She wasn't really paying attention when a car pulled up next to her, it was nice and expensive looking. It didn't surprise her when Sasuke stepped out, he was the richest boy in school. His parents did own Uchiha industries the multimillion company.

He looked at her briefly and went back to closing and locking the door of his car and fishing around in his pockets, Sakura guessed that he was looking for keys, which he was, too unlock the diner. Eventually finding them and the correct key he walk right passed Sakura without even a glance. That majorly irritated her.

"Nice car." Sakura said drained of all emotions  
a quite "Hn" was hear from him.  
"It's a Lamborghini Murcielago Coupe right?" no responds from him "it's black; how boring"  
Sasuke hesitated in the door way "and what colour would be better?" he said with a hint of venum.  
Sakura turn all of a sudden and smiled "Orange" Sasuke rased an eyebrow at this. "What?" Sakura asked confused  
"That's what Naruto said" and smirk at Sakuras reation with her bright wide eyes and thinned lips.  
"Well then' she said with a gren 'he has good taste"  
"Thank You" came a loud voice, both Sakura and Sasuke turned their heads to see Naruto at the other end of the diner.  
Sasukes face hardened a bit "so what do you want? Lose something else?" Sasuke asked in a deep and slightly scary voice.  
_'Most likely my mind'_ Sakura thought "I'm looking for..." woops she doesn't even know his name "umm the manager?"  
"Kakashi?" Naruto asked now standing next to Sakura, looking at her puzzled.  
"You wanna know more about the job he offered you the other night?" Sasuke asked  
"not ask, accept." Both looked at her slightly shock; a moment passed without anyone speeking "can we go inside it really cold out hear" Sakura suggested with her bright smile.

-  
About an hour had passed since they entered; there was still no sign of Kakashi. The diner had a few customers but the only thing anyone could hear was Naruto.

Sakura and Naruto have spoken before but never in length or much detail. Just simple before class chatter. He was going on about nothing in particular but still made it overly interesting. Sakura giggled and Sasuke glared

"anyway what time does Kaskshi usually get in?"  
"It's Sunday so probably not in till the early afternoon." Naruto said  
"Really but he owns this place I would expect him to be the first hear" Sakura said  
"Well he'll do the opposite of what you'll think he'll do,' Naruto nodded knowingly 'it's like he'll zig when you think he's going to zag and when you think you he's going to zig he will just to mess with you" Naruto explained.

Sakura was shocked that what Naruto had said but not because it was completely insane but because she know what he was talking about.

"Naruto you're an idiot" Sasuke said hitting him over the head with the closest object.  
"oww why you gotta be so mean Teme!"  
"Now now children no fighting" Kakashi said as if appearing from no wear. He looked over the counter and saw Sakura sitting on the stool opposite him. "Hello" he said giving a warm smile  
"Hi" she greeted in return, she had suddenly become very nervous.  
"She came for the job" Sasuke said coolly, he could see that Sakura was uncomfortable.  
Kakashi cheered "wonderful. Seeing as today is a little slow these two will teach you some of the tricks and come back tomorrow after school and you shall officially meet the rest." And with that he took off again.

They all raised an eyebrow at him as he vanished.  
"That was odder than usual." Sasuke thought aloud. There was a long silence.  
"So what can I do" Sakura asked slightly perky  
"The difficult art of; cleaning tables" Sasuke teased pulling out a cloth

After a long day of washing dishes and sweeping floors Sakura was exhausted.  
"Is there anything else you want me to do?" '_Please say no'_ Sakura hoped. Sasuke just looked up at her with lazed eyes.  
"No, everything's done." Sakura mentally cheered  
"Where did Naruto go?"  
"He left early"  
"You're not a man of many words are you." She stated and he glared. "I think in the whole of today you said 20 words."  
"Wow, did you figure that out all by yourself" Sasuke said sarcastically. She matched his glare.  
"Did the aliens forget to remove your anal probe?" Sakura said with a mock sweet voice and left.

Sakura was in a foul mood the next morning at school. She had spent the night at Ino's telling her about the chicken ass, Sasuke, how he insulted her and him being an overall prick.  
Also they watch a late night horror film which wasn't a smart move. They were both to scare to close their eyes after and ever shadow made them jump. So they didn't get much sleep which was obvious to all as the dragged their feet to school.  
"I need to nip to my locker for a sec, I'll meet you in first in a few." Ino said waved walking away.

She was not looking forward to classes this morning; she was far too tired to learn anything and she knew Sasuke would won't to get his revenge on her for leaving before he could reply to her insult. Sitting behind her desk and pulling out what she needed. Hinata wasn't hear yet and as Tenten was a year above them she had no one to speak to. She dug around the bottom of her bag in search for her doddle book.

Once the teacher arrived everyone quitted down. "Good morning class." No one replied. The teacher looking a little hung over settled his stuff on his deck. "We have a new student joining our class. He comes from the other side of the country with his family." Just at that moment a redheaded boy walked into the class room catching Sakuras attention.  
It was the guy from a couple of nights ago, at the bus stop!  
"This is Garra, Garra would you like to introduced yourself to the class" the teacher said.  
"Not really. Where should I sit?"  
The teacher not really caring pointed to the desk one row behind Sakura just to the left of her. As he walked past her he glanced down looking directly into her eyes. He still looked as argent as the night they first meet.  
The rest of that class did not go smoothly. She could feel Garras hot stair on her and at the same time she know Sasuke was glaring daggers at her because of what she said the other night. And she was too sleepy to pay attention to the teacher drowning on. So she spent most of the lesson doing was she like, drawing in her doddle book.

It was finally lunch time and Sakura waited for her friends on the bench under the cherry tree. Sakura remembered that there wasn't always a bench here, one day after a night of heavy night of rain, Ino used her womanly wiles to per swayed a group of boys to carry the heavy bench to the other side of the school field, all because she didn't want to sit and get a damp ass.

Ino was the first to arrive, with her cafeteria food on the ugly yellow tray.  
"Hiya Sakura"  
"hay Ino, didn't you see the others in the cafeteria?"  
"I saw Tenten but her head was in a book, she become more and more like you everyday"  
"Ha-ha I don't read that much, anyway she's has her crazy exams this year."  
"You read when I'm talking to you on the phone! And her exams are mouths away"  
Sakura and Ino stuck their thugs out childishly. Then Sakura notes Tenten and Hinata head over.  
"By the way Ino could you not tell Hinata and Tenten about the diner, I plan on surprising them." She grinned. Ino nodded taking a sip of her drink.

"Have you seen the new students?" Tenten said "there's two in my class and they're mega creepy but oddly attractive?"  
"oh yea there's a red head-' "Gaara" 'in our class and he's gorges but totally creepy ." Ino said with a squell that turn to a shiver.  
"Well there's two in my class and they just give off this weird vibe."  
"the red head Gaara, I've meet him before." They all looked at her with questioning looks "it was on Friday when I was waiting for the bus and well basically he laugh at me when I walked into a signpost."  
Ino 'tut-tid' and Tenten rolled her eyes saying "men".

"Anyway what's a person's doing after school today" Ino said looking at Sakura who frowned in return.  
"Well that's a stupid question, you know where all busy after school on Monday, I have tennis, Hinata has extra classes and well Sakura knows its unhealthy to speed too much time with you." Tenten said  
"what do you mean its "unhealthy"!" Ino screeched.

And there was Tentens and Inos daily argument. Sometimes Sakura couldn't understand how and why they were friends, they were just so different in every imaginably way.  
But during this time Sakura and Hinata would chat amongst themselves, swap notes and such.

The afternoon had passed just as slowly as the morning did. And now I was stood outside the diner talking deep breaths to com myself but the strange thing was I didn't know what I was afraid of. Yes I've never had a job before and yes I felt very intimidated about being around such handsome guys that I barley know but it wasn't scary, there was not ghost that wonted to kill me not like in the film last night. I was being silly I needed to remember that this is what I wanted, to be independent and have more responsibility or well something along those lines anyway.

"Ready for your first day at work?" Kakashi appeared from nowhere once again giving her a pleasant smile.  
Sakura smiled in return and gave a nod "yes".  
Placing his hand on the centre of her back her lead her throw the doors and into the warmth of the diner.

Sakura half excepted party poppers to go off and people throwing glitter to welcome her. But the diner was busy for this late in the afternoon and the worst thing was the customers where half the female students that went to her school. Her and Kakashi headed straight to the kitchen.

"It's quite busy out there I think it would be best, because of your lack of training to stay in the kitchen and wash things."  
This was fine with her being in the safety of the kitchen and not getting bombarded with hormonal teenage girls.  
"Ok when we finish tonight I will properly introduce you to the other employs, oh and don't worry they all know that you're going to start working here today, Naruto has a rather large mouth." And with that said he left out the back door.  
_'How the hell does he keep his business running when he's never around?'  
_  
"Sakura! Has Kakashi locked you away in the kitchen?" Naruto greeted loudly.  
"It super busy out there are you sure you have time to chat with little-old-me?" Sakura teased "but seriously I don't think I've ever seen it so packed before."  
"It normally like this on Mondays straight after school, I think it's because you girlys missed us over the long harsh weekend, but it will die down in a few hours, Monday homework is a bitch." Naruto had a face that looked like it just had something sour.

"Well better get back out there can't keep the fans waiting." Sakura taped him sympathetically on the shoulder offering a huge smile.

"Are you just going to stand there?"  
_' oh great its chicken-butt-head' _" no, I was just about to wash stuff" Sakura turn with a glare  
"Stuff?"  
"Hey Sasuke stop picking on the newbie" said Kiba, turning into the kitchen and dropping off a few plates and glasses " Also Karins here and awaiting your service". She saw Sasuke practically shrink then left the comfort of the kitchen to the dangerous dining area.  
"Services? That sounds kinda dirty. Hope I didn't get myself into anything illegitimate."  
"The only thing here that's illegitimate is how good looking you are." Kida said looking her up and down  
"Ahchoo!" Sakura fake sneeze "Sorry I'm allergic to crappy pick up lines."  
"You know when you're making first impressions it's probably a not a good thing to insult your new work colleagues" said a new voice from behind her.

No doubt about who this was, the most cocky, egotistical, prick that goes to our high school. The man that thinks he's god's gift and no one says otherwise due to his good looks and wit, which can have you killed, well at least socially.  
His name was Sai, yes as in the noise you make when frustrated or tired, sigh. He was the thread richest student in our school but his parent weren't rich because they were smart, they were rich because they knew how to lie. That's right they were actors.  
And he, over anybody else at that annoying school, including bitchy cheerleaders and dick head jocks , was the person I hated the most.

**______**

**rate and reveiw please xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Her first shift was very busy, although all she did was clean, she didn't know where everything went and she didn't really make great firsts impressions with everyone. Although Naruto was happy to help her, the others just seem to avoid her. Shikamaru would walk past and if something was in the wrong place he would fix it and mutter the word "troublesome".

By the end of the night she was exhausted, there was still no sign of Kakashi and if he didn't get back soon she would miss her bus forcing her to walk home in the dark. Well she could always leave before he got back, but she didn't really want to get on the bad side of everyone working at the diner.

Entering the dining area she noted there were still a few people left there. A lovey dovey couple in one of the booths and a middle-aged man sitting at the other end of the diner drinking coffee. Also not to her surprise the boys biggest fans, also known as the biggest bitches in the entire school, moreover she really didn't like the way they all looked at her when she walked through the kitchen doors. Diverting her eyes to the counter she saw Choji sitting there scoffing his face with chocolate cake and chatting aimlessly to Shikamaru.

"So Sakura how was your first day of work?" Naruto welcomed Sakura, and a small squeak was heard from behind her where the fan girls where sat. She glanced at Sasuke for a moment and saw him glaring at the girls and they began to leave.  
"Umm" she really didn't like the way they all looked at her, she knew whatever she said would be wrong. "Hard I guess" She smiled sweetly.  
"Well I have to say I don't think I've ever seen the dishes so shinny" Kiba grinned and winked.  
Great her discomfort was so obvious to see that even Kiba, who was maybe a little less dense then Naruto, was standing up for her.

"Any idea when Kakashi is coming back?" Sakura said to change the subject.  
"Did he say he was coming back? Cause if he didn't I wouldn't count on it" Kiba stated  
"Yea he said he was coming back and bringing presents." Sai said.  
"Presents?" Sasuke inquired "From the guy that doesn't give us a Christmas bonus in till threaded with sharp objects."  
"You guys have such a _nice_ relationship with your boss." Sakura said sarcastically.  
"He's your boss now too, Sakura." Sai smirked and Sakuras face looked a little frightened.  
"Anyway, weather he's baring gifts or not I need to go before I miss the last bus." She turned off the stool she was sitting on only for Kakashi to walk through the front doors with big plastic bags, the kind that the launderette gives your freshly cleaned cloths in.

"Ut-oh I don't think I'm going to like the presents he got for us." Naruto in a crooked voice.

"Ok everyone I want you to close your eyes"  
"I think that conflicts with the health and safety policy." Sasuke stated looking emotionless as ever.  
"How troublesome" Shikamaru said shaking his head, while Choji oblivious to his surroundings kept eating.

Kakashi placed the bags onto the counter and pulled out a balling-shirt with the colours orange and green.  
"If there what I think they are, they better not be." Sais face was deadly serious.  
Kakashi then pulled out Sakuras uniform. It was the ugliest dress imaginable, orange and green, knee high and frilly. Its hideousness was almost enough to make her gasp.

"Cute right?" Kakashi grinned.  
"Yea, if you're blind!" Naruto yelled "I'm all for the colour orange" various groans where heard "but that" Naruto pointed at the top in Kakashi's hand "That is revolting"  
"If that's my uniform then I'm quitting" Kiba said and they all cheered in agreement.  
"Oh please" Kakashi rolled his eyes "You're all over reacting, there not that bad"  
"Yes Kakashi there that bad" Sakura tired to spell it out to him.  
"Well then Sakura what would you suggest?"  
"Keep to what we usually wear!" Kiba spat out  
"Well Kiba I didn't know you had a sex and name change. But I gotta say your D'cups really bring out the bitch in your eyes." Kakashi said sinisterly, he was obviously pissed, he had tried to do a nice thing for is employs and they turn the noise up at it.

"Well can I ask about the colours? Why orange and green?"  
Kakashi amused her questions "They stand out" She nodded slowly.  
"And a balling-shirt? It would make sense if we were on a balling team but..." She trailed off

"Fine Sakura you're in charge of the uniforms now. You'll need to bring them in for tomorrow." Great she did exactly what she didn't won't to do, piss off the boss. She should have left when she had a chance.  
"Fine." Damn her and not being able to turn down a challenge. "If I can design and make uniforms that the boys are willing to wear and the customers like I want extra benefits" Kakashi raised an eyebrow  
"Such as?"  
"I want a title, extra pay and aloud the flexibility of phoning in the morning when I don't want to come in"

"A title? Like Lady of the pain-in-da-ass." Sai said and they all cracked up  
"And being able to phone in when you can't come in? You mean like when you're sick?"

Ignoring their comments she continued to stare at Kakashi. She didn't really care for the extra money and the job title would of course look good on a college application. What she really wanted was being able to phone work on short notes to riffle his feathers or so to speak.

"We have a deal." And they shook hands on it and once again he left the scene and headed towards his upper office.

Spinning on her heel. "Nobody moves" She said pointing and glaring at them all. She returned seconds later with a book in one hand and a pencil in the other. Flicking to an empty page and doing a quick trace of a male body. "Know tell me what everyone wants."

After hours of creating the perfect brain-storm uniform and taking their measurements everyone had gone home apart from her and Sasuke. The last bus had left ages ago and she was debating whether to ask him for a lift or not, it would have been a smart thing to do, it was past midnight and this area wasn't so safe at this time. Also it would take her over an hour to get home seeing as she was sleepy causing her to walk slower. But she could tell Sasuke was tired too and she didn't want to be a nuisance for him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke" She smiled her sweet smile with tired eyes.  
"You're leaving?" Sasuke asked  
"What did I say my good-byes wrong?" Sakura joked.  
"Its 12.20"  
"Stating the obvious again I see"  
"Just ask Sakura." He was too tired to play any stupid games. She was taken back for a second sure she must have looking a bit dumb-struck.

"Can you please give me a ride home?" She bowed her head a little and clasped her hands together.  
A simple "Hn" was heard from him and he turned out the lights.

She stepped out into the freezing night air, Sasuke close behind. His car was the only one in the small parking-lot.  
Locking up the diner he let out a loud sigh.

"Everything ok?" She asked looking a little concerned for him.  
"Long day." She smiled at him. "Where do you live?"  
"Umm, you know the other day when you saved me from walking into a poll, well that's my road"  
"You where planning on walking, this late at night, to almost the other side of the city? Do you have a death wish or something?" She didn't know whether to laugh at this or to be honest. In the end she chose not to say anything at all. While he looked at her with his usual blank exasperation. He sighed again "Get in the car."

He stepped in first and she gracefully slide into the passenger's seat. The engine purred and away they went at high speeds, she couldn't tell if the street lights where going blurred because of his speedy driving or her tiredness.

The silence was killing him. He wanted to turn on the radio but she looked so peaceful with her half closed eyes. And he wasn't one for conversations and usually one sided conversations where annoying. He was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Why?" she looked at him slightly startled by the one worded question but before she could ask anything he spoke up again. "Why did you agree to become a waitress at Kakashis' diner?" he glanced at her for a second and then looked back at the road.

She now also stared out the front window "A lot of reasons I guess. To start with I had a huge argument with my mother that got me thinking about..." she trailed off. There was a moment silence before she started again "And, can you keep a secret?" She looked over at him and he glimpsed at her and nodded. Biting her bottom lip "I think, that maybe, it's possible that he's having" she took a deep breath "an affair with my mother."

For a seconded there was a shocked expression upon his face, only for it to quickly return to its normal composer.  
"So what you're really doing, is spying on him." That was more a statement than a question "And this after-noon when you wanted the freedom to call in whenever, that's to keep him on his toes. Well Sakura, you're a lot smart then I thought you were."

"Oh, I bet that you thought I was another brainless fan girl that wants to jump your bones." Sakura said while rolling her eyes.  
"Yea, pretty much." And she burst out laughing .  
"Oh hang on that's my house coming up." She pointed to the house with the small cherry tree in the front yard.  
"Does no-one in your family drive?" He ask when noticing there were no cars in the drive way. Then he noticed the slightly sad look on her face. "There not home are they?" She shook her head to tell him we was correct. Now feeling a little awkward "Are you going to be alright alone?" he observed her hands turn into tight fists that shook slightly but she turned her head with a huge smile shining across her face.  
"Of course, this isn't the first time." She opened the car door and let in the bitter cold night air. "Thanks again for the ride home. I'll, ah, she you tomorrow. Goodnight." She gave another smile and she gentle closed his car door. He couldn't help but wait and watch her walk up to her porch, open the door and lock it again. She saw he was still sitting outside and gave a small wave goodnight.

Starting the car again he couldn't help but feel concerned for her. Although she put up a brave face, no doubt form years of experience, when she balled her hands he could see she was upset.

Sakura went strait to her mother's room, within the room there was so much clutter that it was almost impossible to turn around. Her mother went through fazes, similar to a child and their future careers, actually this was almost identical.  
A few years back her mother went through a "fashion" faze, buying boat loads of material and a high tech sewing machine. Saying it was her destiny to bring back shoulder pads. Only to get board of it after a few weeks, but luckily another man was able sidetrack her. But Sakura was grateful, it showed her that she had a passion for fashion and design and she also got to inherit a fancy sewing machine.  
Looking back over the notes she made earlier she got right too it, knowing that she was going to pull an all-nighter like normal. At least tonight she would have something too keep her entertained.

The next morning after staying up all night making the diner uniforms, which were still unfortunately unfinished she headed to school early, she had planned to get off two blocks and grab a descant coffee from the nice "Corner Cafe" which was a family run business.

The coffee warmed her hands as she walked the rest of the distance to the school, hopefully to arrive with plenty of time. Which she had, the school yard wasn't very crowded. And she saw Hinata standing with her cousin Neji by the doors.

"Sakura!" there was an orange blur and then Naruto came into focused.  
"Good morning" She smiled politely. "How do you have so much energy in the morning?"  
"Ramen!" Naruto grinned and she raised an eyebrow  
"You had ramen, for breakfast?" And he let out a little laugh and rubbed the back of his head.  
"How are the uniforms coming" Sai asked and the rest of the group appeared behind him and Naruto.  
"Almost done, thank goodness I have the afternoon off."  
"What do you mean you have the afternoon off, we have double gym after lunch." Kiba asked a bit confused.  
Sakura just looked at him and he started back at her completely confused.  
"You're not going are you?" Sasuke enquire. Sakura smiled and shook her head.  
"Of course not." And her smile grew a little wider.  
"But Sakura that's naughty, you'll get into trouble." Naruto almost shouted making people in close proclivity look in their direction.  
"Well Naruto being a girl I can come up with a good reason to get out of it." She beamed and a few of them look a little confused at her and the others tried to hold there sniggers. "Ok I'm going to leave now before you embarrass me anymore" and she walked away from them passing Neji who was heading towards his friends.

"Good morning Hinata" Sakura greeted her shy friend.  
"W..W... w..where you and N..N...Naruto talking about" Hinata asked in a worried tone  
"Oh nothing really, just wanted to borrow my notes from last lesson." She replied slightly upset about lying to her friend, again. But her concerned face didn't vanish she was still looking at her intently.  
"Sakura you look tired. When was the last time you got a good night sleep?" She had to think about this for a moment, trying to remember the last time she got a sold 8hours sleep. It wasn't last night she got non, the night before she stayed up late at Ino's home, the night before that she stayed up till the early hours of the morning waiting for her mother to arrive home then only to leave 5minutes later after their argument, and on Friday night although both her parent where there when she got home after the movie her mother left after her and her _husband's disagreement_ and her father left around 4 in the morning to catch his flit so once again she didn't get a full 8 hours sleep.  
"Umm, Thursday when I stayed over at your house." She said avoiding Hinata's eyes. But Hinatas face was very unimpressed. But she chose not to say anything, she knew Sakura would still get the message.

"We should go in know, Ino and Tenten are probably waiting for us" Hinata said  
"Ok you go in, I'll catch up with you in a minute." Hinata nodded and went on her way.

Sakura headed for her locker, she turned a corner and was suddenly ambushed by three other girls who flung her into a bathroom.


End file.
